This invention relates generally to a disk-drive array, and more particularly, to a housing assembly having an extractable redundant array of independent disks for promoting beautification and for expanding the capacity of a computer casing, wherein a plurality of extractable units and a main frame can be extracted respectively and independently.
It does not seem unusual for an Internet service provider (ISP) to, figuratively, wake up in the morning and find out that it must build storing facilities having a far larger capacity than was required yesterday, just to meet the need for increased speed that developed overnight.
To do so, the ISP currently has to enlarge the existing worksite or to shrink the volume of the server computer to use the space available more efficiently. The time needed for the former is commonly known greatly longer than for the latter.
Regarding the server computer implemented in the machine room, the trend is that a 2U (1.75xc3x972 inches high) or even 1U (1.75 inches) computer is or will be substituted for the prior 5U (1.75xc3x975 inches high) or 4U (1.75xc3x974 inches high) computer for saving space.
On the other hand, when the volume of the computer is reduced, the disposition of inside components and disk drives has to be readjusted on a large scale. Taking the disk drives for instance, in the 1U computer, it is difficult to arrange a redundant array of independent disks uprightly in a computer casing, (unlike the 5U, 4U, or 2U computer), and hence, only 2 or 3 hard disk drives can be placed horizontally in the 1U computer casing.
Furthermore, if a plurality of hard disk drives is intermittently and fixedly disposed in a computer casing, the casing has to be dismounted in case replacement of the hard disk drives is desired. Moreover, if the hard disk drives are partitioned with separate cover boards, it would surely make trouble for an Internet Service Provider, particularly if pieces of the separate cover board got lost, in which case an open hole would become accessible for foreign goods to enter the casing that may result in a short circuit or damage of inside components.
In view of the abovesaid defects or inconvenience, this invention provides a housing assembly for a redundant array of independent disks that can promote beautification of a computer and raise the storage capacity thereof, and in particular a housing for accommodating a redundant array of independent disks according to the 1U computer specifications in which the array can be extracted at will.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a housing assembly for an extractable redundant array of independent disks in a 1U computer, comprising: a main frame placed in a casing through an open end; a plurality of extractable frames aligned in two spaced-apart rows in the main frame; and a signal-processing unit disposed in a corridor between the extractable frames for accommodating a plurality of extractable units. The disk drives are inserted individually in the extractable frames and respectively connected with the signal-processing unit to provide an expanded-capacity housing assembly for a redundant array of independent disks in which each extractable unit (hard disk drive) and the main frame can be extracted individually and independently.
Another object of this invention is to provide an extractable unit which enables modular design of a hard disk drive, power supply, and controller for a redundant array of independent disks, etc.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.